Inuyasha vs Sasuke
by GaaraandMe4ever
Summary: A battle between Sasuke and Inuyasha. Ninja vs. Dogdemon. This fanfic was made long long ago. It was my 1st fanfic and I hope everyone who reads is enjoys. I tried making it funny as well as having good action. And the winner is...


**Inuyasha vs. Sasuke**

Inuyasha is walking in a forest that is unfamiliar to him. "Hmph, must've taken a wrong turn." He said. He turned around and there was a boy with a blue shirt, khaki shorts, blue sandals and blue-black hair spiked up in the back. "What do you want kid?" Inuyasha asked. "Why are you here?" Asks the boy in a calm monotone voice. "Non of your god-damn business." Replies Inuyasha with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "You are?" He asked. The boy gets into a fighting position. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. What are you doing here, Demon?" Sasuke asks. "Heh, I'm glad you noticed." Inuyasha draws out his sword and a flash of light comes out. "I'm Inuyasha." He says with his Tetsuaiga out in front of him. "Meet my sword, Tessaiga." "Well then Inuyasha, let's see what you got with that Tessaiga of yours." Sasuke runs towards Inuyasha with incredible speed. "What?!" Exclaimed Inuyasha. Sasuke disappeared in front of him. "Huh? Where did he-?" Inuyasha then smelled something. _This scent, it's his. _Thought Inuyasha. Sasuke reappeared behind him. Inuyasha looked back in time to see Sasuke coming in with a kunai at hand. Inuyasha ducked as Sasuke tried to pierce Inuyasha's chest. _That was close. _Thought Inuyasha. He swung his sword at Sasuke and sliced him in half. "Got him!" Inuyasha exclaimed. But just then there was a puff of smoke and a log sliced in two fell to the ground. "What?" _I don't get it. I cut him in half! How did he do it? _He thought. Then there was a fireball aimed straight towards Inuyasha. "What the-?" but it was too late. _Direct hit. _Thought Sasuke, who was up in a tree as he saw this. He closed his eyes. "What a complete waste of my time." He said out loud. He was about to leave when all of a sudden Inuyasha came out of the fire and he lifted his sword high above his head. "No way!" Said Sasuke. Inuyasha brought down his sword and yelled out, "WINDSCAR!"

Meanwhile in the village of Konoha, Naruto is walking around and he saw Sakura walking in his direction with something in her hand. "Hey Sakura!" He called out. She looked at him with a blank expression. "Oh hey Naruto." She replied. "Hey have you seen Sasuke anywhere?" She asked him. "No I haven't seen him." He replied. "Oh, ok then." She said sadly. Naruto looked at her and saw how sad she was. _Sakura is not usually this sad. She must really like Sasuke. _"Do you want me to help you look for him?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up shocked. "That would be great!" She said smiling. Naruto blushed. She looked at her hands. "What's that you got in your hands?" "Oh. Some-!" There they heard a huge explosion. They looked behind them toward the forest and saw smoke. "W-W-What if that was Sasuke?!" Exclaimed Sakura. She ran towards the direction of the smoke. Naruto followed. _Damn. I thought I would have a chance to hang around with Sakura. _Naruto sadly thought.

Inuyasha's wind scar caused great damage. Almost all the trees in that general direction were destroyed. Including the tree that Sasuke was standing on. _Dammit! _Thought Sasuke. _He got me by surprised. How on earth did he get out of my Fire style Jutsu?_ Sasuke was up in a tree that was not hit by the Wind scar. _This is no ordinary demon. _Sasuke then felt a presence and jumped out of the way. Inuyasha's sword came down and sliced the branch he was on. _This kid dodged my Wind scar. _Inuyasha thought. _He's no ordinary kid. _Sasuke threw some kunai knives at Inuyasha. He blocked them with his Tessaiga but at the end of the kunai's were paper. All of a sudden there was an explosion. Sasuke was on the ground as he saw this above his head. _I don't think he was a way to get out of that explosion._ He thought. _But still…_He took out some wire. _You can never be too careful._ "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he came down from the trees. He was bleeding. His clothes were stained with blood and so was his face. "You can't get rid of me that easily!" Exclaimed Inuyasha as he ran towards Sasuke. _But how-?_ He couldn't finish his thought because he had to dodge Inuyasha's sword. As he did so, he got on top of the Tessaiga and stabbed Inuyasha in the chest. Luckily Inuyasha was able to just barely dodge it so the kunai got caught on his shoulder. "Damn." He said under his breath as Sasuke jumped off the sword. He took the Tessaiga with him and threw it on the ground. Away from Inuyasha and it turned to a small skinny sword. "Hmm?" Said Sasuke. "So this sword was only just for show? Useless." Inuyasha took the kunai out and ran towards Sasuke with his hand pulled back. Inuyasha yelled, "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Sasuke dodged it but his shirt got scratched in the stomach area. "Heh, I don't need my sword to defeat you." He said. Sasuke got some more kunai's and threw them at Inuyasha again and Inuyasha jumped up to dodge him and did his Iron Reaper Soul Stealer again. Sasuke smirked as he jumped up and stabbed Inuyasha. Inuyasha again barely dodged it and the kunai struck him only inches away from the heart. As they landed on the ground, Inuyasha was on his knees. "Gaah." "Next time I won't miss." Said Sasuke as he took out more kunai's. Inuyasha tried to stand. "You damn brat! UGH!" The blood started oozing out more. He got up again and stood there. "What's with those eyes of yours, Sasuke?" "So you did see them. This is why my clan was well known. These, are the Sharingan." "Sharingan huh?" Inuyasha smirked. "I saw what you were going to do when you jumped up to dodge my kunai's." Sasuke explained. "No matter how far apart I can see what my opponents are about to do." "So those eyes of yours, they see through attacks huh?" "Yes." Sasuke replied. He started doing hand signs that were too fast. But Inuyasha saw them of course. All of a sudden, there was blue lightning in Sasuke's right hand. "Feel the power, of the Uchiha!" Inuyasha looked down, then took his right hand and stick it inside his wound. He took it out and all this blood was on his hand, streaming down from it. They charged at each other with full speed. "CHIDORI!" "BLADES OF BLOOD!" They both screamed. Just then Sakura and Naruto came. Sakura was about to run towards Sasuke and the dog-eared guy, but Naruto held up his arm in front of her. "I'll take care of this." He said while holding the item in his hand. Looking really serious. He ran full speed towards Sasuke and Inuyasha, but he tripped over an item. The thing in his hand fell onto the ground and the lid came off. "NARUTO YOU CLUMSY IDIOT!!" Yelled Sakura from behind the bushes. Inuyasha caught the smell of the small opened liquid that came from this small item and immediately fainted. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, Sakura came out of the bushes and Naruto was laying on the ground still. Each of them was staring at the unconscious dog demon. "Who is this guy?" Asked Naruto getting up. "Inuyasha." Replied Sasuke. He looked over to where Naruto was and saw how he tripped. "You tripped over his sword, Naruto." "Huh?" Naruto looked at his feet and saw the Tessaiga. "It's so skinny." Said Sakura. "Did he actually fight you with that sword Sasuke?" Naruto Asked. "Yeah. But when he wielded it, it was huge." Sasuke told them. Sakura and Naruto looked at the sword in awe. "Come on, let's go." Said Sasuke as he walked away. "W-Wait for us Sasuke!" Sakura called out to him. "Hey me too!" Naruto ran towards them and they left the forest.

A while later 4 people, 2 girls, one wearing a kimono and the other one a uniform, 1 guy, a young monk, a little fox demon and the and a cat like creature shows up and sees Inuyasha on the ground unconscious. The girl in the uniform got angry and yelled out his name. "INUYASHA GET UP!" Inuyasha got up immediately. "Huh?" He looked around and saw Kagome, angry. "We've been looking all over for you and here we find you unconscious!" "It must be from the ink." Said the monk. "It was the ink." Said Inuyasha plugging his nose. "What have you been doing Inuyasha?" Asked the little demon fox. "Fighthing this kid is what!" "YOU WHAT?!" Kagome exclaimed. "HOW DARE YOU FIGHT A CHILD!" "Well Inuyasha is kind of a child himself Kagome." The demon fox said. "Shippo is right." Said the Monk. "For once I agree with Miroku." Said the woman in the kimono. "See? Miroku and Sango agree with me." Said Shippo. Inuyasha go mad and knocked Shippo on the head. "Owwwwww!!!" "INUYASHA ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Kagome busted. Inuyasha got so scared he was speechless. "SIT BOY!" She yelled. Next thing he knew, Inuyasha was on the ground. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!! She said to Inuyasha while he was still on the ground. "Poor Inuyasha." They all said as she still cried out 'sit' and while Inuyasha was suffering. _DAAAAAAAAAAAMN IT ALLLLLLLLLLL!!!! _He thought.


End file.
